


Lapidot Week 2020

by MasterArchfiend



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Romance, Various AUs, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:48:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23884033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterArchfiend/pseuds/MasterArchfiend
Summary: I decided to join in on Lapidot week. I don't plan on doing every prompt as I am trying to burn through my backlog first and foremost. Also I should note that not every prompt will feature weight gain in any form. I'll give you a heads up in the notes so keep an eye out if that is or is not your cup of tea.
Relationships: Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Kudos: 10





	1. Kissing in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> First up, kissing in the rain. 
> 
> This one is based on a Yugioh Vrains AU where all the gems, except Lapis, Steven and the Diamonds are Cyberse Gems created by Cyberse Diamond. They work like the Ignis, so A.I.s with free will and human emotions that they don't fully understand. I might explore this AU again if anyone is interested, but for now, enjoy.

Peridot nervously checked the details of the private server to make sure every setting was as she planned it. Lapis would be here at 3:00 at the earliest, but knowing her she would be "fashionably late" as humans put it.

As a Cyberse gem, Peridot certainly had human emotions and great intelligence, but some human concepts still alluded her. Though she had to admit, as she adjusted the rain to be a light sprinkle, that Lapis is why is understands as much as she does.

A.I.s, even ones with free will such as herself, were by their nature beings of logic which gave her a shock to her core when she first encountered Lapis dueling in Link Vrains. Not only was her avatar impractical, the pants were too poofy, but the bluenette dueled in such an odd manner. Attacking with little hesitation despite face downs and having no problem leaving her fate up to a single draw phase.

It was all so...illogical! So Peridot confronted her, in a human avatar of course, and just had to figure out what the gem-named human was thinking when she did such things. "Just going with the funky flow" was the answer she received. 

What flow? What definition of "funky" applied to it? Peridot just had to know and thus she and Lapis began to "hang out" as it was called. Well..."dating" was probably the correct term now.

After spending so much time together, even revealing her true form as a Cyberse gem, Peridot found that she felt...something that she only felt when she was with or thinking about Lapis. After some embarrassing talks with Garnet and even her Radiance Cyberse Diamond herself, Peridot reached the conclusion that she was in love with Lapis, who happily admitted that she felt the same.

Now, as Peridot ensured that the picnic table was at a 45° angle in the center of the server, it was the time for the next step: kissing. After plenty of research, including asking Lapis's little brother Steven for advice, it seemed that she had created the perfect scenario.

A nice romantic picnic, with a light rain shower and classic love songs playing. It is going to be- an alarm ringed, alerting Peridot that it was 3:00 and...she was still in her Gem form!! You can't kiss if you don't have lips! With a flash, she stood, pale skinned, mess blonde hair and bright green eyes and a yellow sun dress with a bright red bow tie.

It was lucky that she could change so quickly as Lapis logged in on time for once. Her striking blue hair, tanned skin and her outfit reminiscent of a princess from a movie Steven had shown Peridot. The one with the blue La Jinn. Regardless, she was beautiful. 

"You're using your avatar? What's the occasion dove?" Peridot gestured to the table. "I planned a picnic for us. Can't eat without a mouth." Lapis raised an eyebrow and gave a small smirk. "In the rain? Wouldn't that ruin the food?"

Cloddit. "I-i made fruit salads! A light sprinkle wouldn't ruin that! Besides, you love the water so I figured this would be wonderful for you." A quick adjustment and the burgers were changed to fruit salads before the two sat down and took the lids off of their dishes. 

So far so good, Lapis was laughing about a fun day at work and complimenting the music selection. Now to poor the drinks, some apple juice as Lapis wasn't 21 just yet, and- with small slip on the wet table Peridot spilt the juice, covering Lapis's lap.

Logic, Peridot's go-to thought process, decided that still slightly stunted emotions was better to handle this error and thus the gem began to cry, fear of ruining everything taking over. In seconds, Lapis was holding her, gently rocking back and forth while asking what was wrong.

"It's okay Peridot. It was just a little spill. I was already wet from the rain and we have plenty of juice data. You don't need to be upset." Why was she not upset with Peridot? This was supposed to be perfect. "I wanted this to be perfect. You deserve this to be perfect." 

Lapis gently lifted Peridot's face to look her in the eyes. "I already told you, every moment that I spend with you is perfect. Why does this one have to be any different?"

Peridot felt her avatar blush, something that she wished that she didn't design it to do, and explained. "We have been dating for a while now and I felt that it was the appropriate time to take the next step." Lapis's own face darkened. "Look Peridot, I promised my folks that I'd wait until marriage and I think that I should move out before doing that so-" "I meant kissing."

The two were locking eyes, Peridot's wide with terror and Lapis's slightly closed framed by her wet hair. "Oh. Well in that case~"

Peridot wasn't quite sure how to describe the sensation besides extremely enjoyable. Lapis's lips were soft, warm and tasted sweet. In the back of her mind, she wondered if those lips were the same in the physical world, but that was a conundrum for another time. Right now, it was just her and Lapis.


	2. Sweater Weather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one does contain weight gain, or more accurately Lapis contemplating the consequences of her weight gain in relation to the inevitable sweaters that come with the winter season. I don't go into details as I just wanted this to be more...okay less kinky is probably the best way to describe it.

Lapis was not looking forward to this time of year. The closed beach, slippery sidewalks, crowded bars and worst of all: the blasted sweaters. Those accursed articles of clothing were a necessary evil if she were to venture outside. Something Peridot would insist that they do as often as possible.

She loved the little nerd, but Peridot just didn't understand how uncomfortable and restricting sweaters made her, especially after years of having said girlfriend spoil her with sweets and homecooked dinners. One would be shocked that the near 300 pound woman was once the star of her varsity swim team and softball team, but it wasn't like she regretted it.

Except when it came to wearing sweaters. They were all too tight and too warm on her fuller figure. She's tried every fabric, every brand and has even tried going up sizes faster than the first year she and Peridot had moved in together, but all just felt uncomfortable in the end.

While fat did work as an insulator, it only helped so much against the winters of Beach City. Maybe if she gained more then she wouldn't need to bother? No, Lapis enjoyed the walks she did with Peridot too much to throw them away...even if the sex was amazing. 

Ugh!! Why can't they just move somewhere more mild?! Granted all of their family lives here, but Skype is a thing! But one really can't have an eating contest with Amethyst, she still denies being part of Peridot's plan to fatten Lapis up, or the delicious sweets Pearl made from scratch, she claiming Lapis was just a by-product of a fattening Amethyst plan.

At that moment Peridot walked in carrying a box. "Hey dear. I got you something!" Oh great. Peridot better make an amazing dinner if that's what Lapis thinks it is. 

Well...it is made of fabric, but..."A poncho?" Peridot smiled. "Yeah! I figured that sweaters were getting to be too much so I got you this! You can just wear your more comfortable outfits underneath and you can adjust it if it gets too hot! Do you like it?" 

It's a good thing Peridot is durable as Lapis practically tackled her in a hug. "I love it and you!" "Love you too Lapis!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I see some people calling this the last Lapidot week which is honestly stupid. The show is over, but guess what? So is Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, Megas XLR and I could go on, but the point is that all because a show is over doesn't mean that you have to stop loving it or making/writing fan-art/fanfiction. As long as it is remembered, it never truly dies. 
> 
> So if you love Lapidot or Pearlmethyst or whatever ship, then write it. Write what you want.


End file.
